rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raven Branwen/@comment-107.130.236.19-20160223230228
I would just like to point out a few things about Raven then I'll be on my way. Obviously from just looking at this page, there is very, very little known about Raven. But a few key details give me suspicion on, when we do finally see her in action, what her true intention are. The first thing I would like to point out is the portal that she creates in the only scene we see her in (besides her being in Qrow's picture). At that point in time, before everything that happened in Volume 3, it seems like an insignificant detail. But when I was bored and went to rewatch Volume 1, I noticed something: how closely have you looked at those 'flares' that Cinder summons on the ground before causing an eruption or explosion? When we see her do it when fighting Glynda in Volume 1, Chapter 1: Ruby Rose, we see her create a few on the roof before causing the ground to erupt under Glynda and Ruby. We also see her do this quite often in Volume 3, Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End. When comparing those to Raven's portal, the only thing really different are their colors (Raven's being red and black, Cinder's being red and orange). It's quite a coincidence, until we ask ourselves how Cinder learned to use that move of hers, and since she's been working for Salem, I believe that's the answer to that. So why does Raven's portal and Cinder's flare look so similar? My hypothesis is that Raven works for Salem, maybe not as much as Cinder does, but still enough to be a pupil or apprentice. But this one little detail is not enough to prove this connection, and could be argued as more of a coincidence than anything. Another thing I’d like to point out that connects Cinder to Salem, whether you’re aware or not, is the glove Cinder uses to steal Amber’s Maiden powers). The eye-like symbol on the top of it, to me at least, looks very similar to the shape of those flares Cinder creates and the portal Raven summons. Just a little tidbit that I wanted to point out. So let's look at the other detail, which comes from when Qrow talks to Yang in Volumes 3, Chapter 8: Destiny. While on the subject of her mother, Qrow points out that Raven's viewpoint on the world is not something he "particularly agrees with" and that "she's dangerous." That's something odd that he would say about his sister, in my opinion. These two have obviously been through alot together, one such thing as being on the same team for at least four years, and unless an exception was made for one of them like was made for Ruby, they would have grown up being the same age in order for them to be on the same team. The wiki even states that, when saying those things about his sister, Qrow did talk in fond way about her, so their relationship with each other, while very distant with little communication, is still very healthy. What would make Qrow say what he did about her? Well, if she was working for the other side, that would make sense. In the world of Remnant, every huntsman and huntress is obviously dangerous; to point it out must mean something on an even higher scale, and with what Cinder has done I believe anything like that can be categorized as “dangerous”. And the part about different viewpoints on the world, I believe that one to be obvious as the only thing different than Qrow’s view of trying to save the world from the monsters of Grimm is to change the world with them. Please, let me know if there is anything more to add to these thoughts, or if there is anything you believe/found that refutes these ideas. I’m curious to see what else we know about Raven Branwen.